lmayhew_worldbuildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Week Four: Planet Building
"This assignment will extend over the next three weeks. This week we will prepare specifications for the planet we intend to build. Next week we will look at the basics of how to build an ecosystem on the planet you have designed. These designs will be output in three sets of images: one set in the form of a skin to wrap on the wire frame model of an existing exoplanet; the second, a series of images that progressively move from far away into a close-up of a particular portion of the planet, as if we were descending in a spacecraft onto the surface of the planet; and third, a panorama representing the 360 degree view from the site of our "landing." All outputs will be as png images." ____________________________________________________________________________________ Planet Summary Planet 59KF-DG04 is a recently discovered (by human explorers) planet in a star system far removed from Earth. The planet appears to be inhabited by two insectoid races (or perhaps the same, distinctively divided race). The planet itself is primarily land with two large oceans at the north and south poles, and smaller lakes scattered about the surface. Readings indicate that the planet is also highly irradiated, most, or all, of the radiation centralized on the southern hemisphere. As a result, the southern hemisphere is devoid of vegetation and all water can be assumed to be not potable water. In contrast, the northern hemisphere is rich in vegetation and seems to have a climate similar to a rainforest. The northern and southern hemisphere of the planet is clearly divided by a large and highly mechanized wall. Planet Inhabitants The dominant species on the planet is a race of insectoid aliens that have become highly divergent. It is unclear if they are actually separate species yet or if they still are compatible, but they at least were once the same species. The individuals in the northern hemisphere are the Manteni and, as is suggested by the (human-given) name, appear to be more mantis like, being long, elegant, and distinctly dangerous. Within themselves, they are pretty varied, appearing in many different vibrant colorations and patterns. Some are appear to emulate leaf structures of the planet while others emulate flower structures. They have beautiful bioluminescent patterns that are unique to each individual. There are female, male, and non-gendered individuals in the population. The only sexual dimorphism apparent is not in coloration or pattern, but size. Non-gendered individuals are the largest, generally speaking, followed by females, and then males are the smallest. The Manteni are highly intelligent and highly mechanized. The individuals in the southern hemisphere are the Blattodeains and, as is suggested by the (human-given) name, appear to be more cockroach like, being hard shelled, relatively monochromatic, and resilient. Within themselves they are not as varied, presumably because any variation that is not assisting in survival in an irradiated landscape would be weeded out. They are also female, male, and non-gendered, but the non-gendered individuals are the majority of the population. Females and males both are fairly rare. There is no apparent sexual dimorphism. They are highly intelligent and very advanced scientifically and theoretically, but lack the resources to create and invent all they are capable of. They are, however, physically able to harness a strange power that might be linked to the intense radiation around which they have adapted. Planet Environment Planet 59KF-DG04 (so classified temporarily because humans are unable to understand/comprehend the planet's dominant species name for it) is a small/medium sized planet, smaller than Earth, that is comprised mostly of one major landmass. There are two major 'seas' at the north and south poles of the planet of what would be freshwater. The sea to the south, is completely irradiated, and so is no longer potable. As a result, potable water is a highly sought after resource. There are other sources of water in the form of lakes scattered about the planet's surface, but many of the ones closer to the southern pole are also not potable. Pretty much all water in the northern hemisphere is potable aside from one lake that is quarantined off. Climate and terrain in the north and south are widely different. The entire planet is generally very warm throughout the entire year, the northern hemisphere being more like Earth's rain forests, being very humid and having regular rainfall, where as the southern hemisphere is more like Earth's deserts, being hot and very dry. The south also suffers pretty regular dust storms. The north is rich in flora and fauna. The landscape is populated with a lush variety of vegetation. The south has very little flora to speak of and the few other creatures that can survive in the south are quite hardy and dangerous. The southern landscape is instead populated with interesting rock formations. As of right now, no one is quite sure what has caused the southern hemisphere to become irradiated, but the radiation has a clear source in the southern pole's ocean. Radiation spreads from the pole, making the sea itself the most irradiated and everything progressively less so the further from the south sea one is. Culture and Language Manteni Culture For specifics on gender relations in Manteni See: Gender/Non-gender For specifics on power structure in Manteni See: Imagining Power ____________________________________________________________________________________ Manteni Language The Manteni have a spoken and written language. Humans have yet to be able decipher or decode Manteni writing with any form of success. Their written language has a lot of visual similarity to the Blatodeain written language with only very little variation. Their spoken language sounds a lot like whistling, chirping, hissing, and some sporadic clicking. Their spoken language is very melodic and pleasant to listen to. The Manteni and Blatodeain languages may be dialects of the same language as they seem to be able to pretty easily communicate. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Blattodeain Culture For specifics on gender relations in Blattodeains See: Gender/Non-gender For specifics on power structure in Blattodeains See: Imagining Power ____________________________________________________________________________________ Blattodeain Language The Blattodeains have a spoken and written language. Humans have yet to be able to decipher or decode Blattodeain writing with any form of success. Their written language has a lot of visual similarity to the Manteni written language with only very little variation. Their spoken language sounds a lot like gargling, hissing, a lot of loud clicking, and some sporadic chirping. Their spoken language is fairly cacophonous. The Manteni and Blatodeain languages may be dialects of the same language as they seem to be able to pretty easily communicate. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Architecture Manteni Architecture See: The Basics of the Built Environment ____________________________________________________________________________________ Blattodeain Architecture See: The Basics of the Built Environment ____________________________________________________________________________________ History Additional Information